1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an icon display apparatus and a method used therein that reduce data corresponding to items classified into a plurality of groups to icons and display the same, or reduce processing means for referring, copying, transferring or retrieving data to icons and display the same. And more specifically, it relates to an icon display apparatus providing a graphical user interface in which icons representing data and processing means are laid out and displayed in a correlated manner, and each icon is selected therefrom to enable desired processing.
2. Description of the Background Art
In apparatus such as a personal computer, various kinds of graphical user interface (GUI) have been conventionally provided. The graphical user interface enables a user by selecting a command to start a program, view a list of files, copy a file among apparatus and the like, by the user's operation of designating an icon or a menu item which is an image representation on a screen. Designation of an icon and a menu item is made by manipulating a pointing device, typified by a keyboard and a mouse. The Window's series marketed by Microsoft Corporation are representative examples of the graphical user interface.
In the graphical user interface, areas containing particular data and program, which are called windows, are displayed on a screen of an image display. In each window, a plurality of sub-windows are displayed. Moreover, in each sub-window or window, displayed are grouped icons representing a plurality of data, files or holders. These icons and sub-windows are two-dimensionally displayed and each icon and sub-window laid out independently of the attribute and function of an entity represented thereby.
Another graphical user interface that displays icons grouped according to data attributes includes "Data Managing Scheme and Icon Display Apparatus" disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-63324. In the gazette, disclosed is an example of using a stereoscopic image in three-dimensions as an icon. In the graphical user interface represented with the stereoscopic three-dimensional image, however, it is difficult for a user to control and select icons while viewing all icons at one time. That is to say, all apparatus available by the user are not displayed together on one screen, but divided to be displayed on several screens. Therefore, the user is required to look around on all screens for selecting an apparatus. Consequently, the graphical user interface fails to provide the user with a sense of realism, that is, the user can not grasp all available apparatus at a glance to make an arbitrary selection therefrom.
The present invention aims to solve the above-described problem. An object of the present invention is to provide a more user-friendly graphical user interface, that is, a graphical user interface with more realistic and friendly display images and selecting functions capable of reference, copy, transfer, deletion and retrieve of data such as selection of apparatus.